User blog:Retro Elite/PE Proposal: Utrom Shredder
This my second Proposal is about Utrom Shredder . WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? The main antagonist of the series, and the archenemy of the Turtles. A wealthy businessman and philanthropist, he is secretly the leader of the Foot Clan, an organization of ninja that seek to take control of the city through criminal activity. The Shredder's empire was functioning at its peak until the arrival of the Turtles; soon after their arrival and interference, the Turtles become the Shredder's main focus. The Shredder then focuses his efforts on ridding himself of the Turtles using his Foot Ninja to aid him. During the course of the series the Shredder is first revealed to be the killer of Splinter's former master Hamato Yoshi and later an alien posing as human. He is in truth an Utrom war criminal named Ch'rell who was responsible for causing numerous deaths throughout the galaxy under numerous other aliases like Torrinon, Kako Naso, and Duke Acureds. The Utroms (except for Ch'rell) are a peaceful alien race who crash-landed on earth during the feudal period in Japan at the time when they were transporting Ch'rell, who then took on the guise of an ancient warrior, the original Oroku Saki. He faced the Turtles on multiple occasions, often appearing to be destroyed only to return with constantly upgraded battle suits. When it came to the final battle, Ch'rell used salvaged Triceraton technology to build a spaceship to take revenge on the Utroms only for the Turtles to stow away. When the spaceship exploded, an Utrom ship teleported everyone off the ship. Ch'rell ended up standing trial before the Utrom High Council for his various crimes and the Utrom High Council eternally exiled Ch'rell to the ice asteroid Mor Gal Tai. He would eventually return for the TV movie "Turtles Forever" after being freed by the 1980s animated Shredder, and set out to destroy the Turtles by eliminating their Mirage Comics original counterparts. MITIGATING FACTORS? Ch'rell is an embodiment of the stereotypical megalomaniac: bloodthirsty, insane, selfish, wrathful, sadistic, and relentless. He hates anyone who challenges, impedes, or otherwise wrongs him, holding grudges long after the fact - in some cases, this can even become an almost pathological hatred against them. After Ch'rell had assumed the identity of the Shredder, his megalomania became even stronger, to the point of calling himself the "one true Shredder". In the Ninja Tribunal storyline, it's revealed that anyone who claims the identity of the Shredder for themselves develops an unconscious mystical connection with the original Shredder. Consequently, Ch'rell's growing madness and hunger for power may be attributed at least in part to the influence of the Tengu Shredder; a theory given more weight by the fact that his human disguise is identical to the Tengu Shredder's human appearance. Uncharacteristically, Ch'rell did take some pity on the orphaned Karai and raised her as his own daughter. He saw strength in her that could prove useful to him but as he trained her, he grew to feel a closeness to Karai which was as close to love as he was capable of getting. Ch'rell also trained Hun personally and appeared to be somewhat fond of him too, but never showed him the same degree of affection that he showed Karai. Also, in situations where others would benefit as much as him, he wants to be the only beneficiary. This is best seen in Tales of Leo where Baxter Stockman offers to provide Ch'rell with evidence as to whether the Turtles survived or perished in their assault in exchange for full access to a technologically-advanced suit of armor to improve upon the Foot's forces (as a brief glimpse allowed him to create the Foot-tech Ninjas) in what he deemed a win-win situation. Instead, Ch'rell altered the deal: if Stockman provided evidence the turtles perished, he would be rewarded with what he desired, but if he didn't his next punishment would've been his final punishment, showcasing his ruthlessness, as he is gleefully willing to torture, kill, or maim to get his power. This is considered the most evil version of Shredder VERDICT What do you say, I would believe that if it would be Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals